Home
by Dede42
Summary: When Sam starts having dreams about their old home and is positive that the family living there now is in danger, he has to convince Dean and Liz to go with him. What is haunting their old home and will the Winchesters be able to stop it in time?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Home

A/N: Hello to the Supernatural fans who have actually been reviewing my stories! I know that I haven't posted anything in a while, but real life has been getting in the way for both me and my beta reader/sister Yami Faerie of late; but now I'm back and I've got a new story for you all. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SHINING**

Lawrence, Kansas…

A young woman, Jenny, was sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes, when she came across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She began to cry when her daughter, Sairie, came in the room.

"Mommy?" she asked, a scared expression on her face.

Startled, Jenny looked up. "Hey, sweetie. Why aren't you in bed?" she asked.

"There's something in my closet," Sairie told her.

* * *

Going into her daughter's bedroom, Jenny opened the closet doors, went inside, and looked around as Sairie watched from her bed.

"See?" Jenny said, walking back out. "There's nothing there."

"You sure?" Sairie asked, not looking convinced.

"I'm sure," Jenny said reassuringly. "Now, come on. Get into bed."

Sairie crawled into bed and Jenny tucked her in.

"I don't like this house," she complained, clutching her teddy bear.

"You're just not used to it yet," Jenny told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But you and your brother and me… we are going to be very happy here. I promise." And she kissed Sairie on her forehead. "I love you." She turned off the light and got up to leave the room.

"The chair," Sairie said suddenly.

Jenny sighed and smiled. "Okay." And she moved a chair under the doorknob of the closet. "The chair. Just to be safe."

Sairie lied down and Jenny left.

* * *

After returning to the living room, Jenny continued unpacking boxes, and stopped when she heard the sound of scratching coming from the basement.

"Please, God, don't let it be rats," she moaned as she stood up.

* * *

A few moments later, Jenny went downstairs into the basement with a flashlight; she tried turning on a light, but the switch didn't work.

"Terrific," she sighed, frustrated, as that was just one more thing that would take money that she didn't have to fix.

* * *

Sairie was fast asleep when the chair began moving on its own, away from the closet doors; she sat up in her bed, wide-eyed and afraid.

* * *

Back in the basement, Jenny kept looking around; glancing at the floor, she saw a large black trunk. She knelt down and opened it, pulling out old photos of the Winchester family. Written on the back of a picture were the words, "The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, Elizabeth, and Little Sammy." Jenny smiled.

* * *

In Sairie's bedroom, the closet doors opened by themselves, and standing in the closet was what looked like a person, but it was entirely made out of fire. Eyes widening even more, Sairie screamed.

* * *

While Sam was sleeping, he found himself dreaming of Jenny; she was inside her bedroom, banging on her bedroom window and screaming for help. Sam woke up, confused, and glanced over to the other bed, where Dean and Liz were sleeping peacefully._ 'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

The next morning, while Dean was on the computer and Liz was looking through several newspapers, Sam was drawing a picture of a tree.

"All right. I've been cruisin' some websites," Dean informed them. "I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali… its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." He looked away from, and noticed that Sam wasn't paying attention. Hey," he said, and Sam looked up from his drawing. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" he asked.

Sam shook his head and went back to his drawing. "No. I'm listening. Keep going."

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times," Dean added, waving his hand in front of Sam's face. "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"Mission control to Sam," Liz called out through her hands, "do you read us?"

Sam ignored them and was looking at his picture. "Wait. I've seen this," he said suddenly, sitting up.

"Seen what?" Dean and Liz both asked as Sam got up from the bed and went searching through his duffel bag. "What are you doing?"

Sam soon found a photo of their family from when he was a baby; he compared the tree in the photo to his drawing, and they were the same. "Dean, Liz, I know where we have to go next," he said suddenly.

Dean and Liz exchanged a confused look, wondering what was going through Sam's mind now. "Where?"

"Back home," Sam answered, "back to Kansas."

"Kansas?" Liz repeated, slightly alarmed.

"Okay, random," Dean commented. "Where'd that come from?"

Sam showed the photo to Dean and Liz. "All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" he asked. "The house where Mom died?"

Dean and Liz both nodded, a wary expression on their faces. "Yeah."

"And it didn't burn down, right?" Sam added, thinking about his dream. "I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah," Dean admitted, exchanging another look with Liz. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, wondering how to explain his dream to them. "Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but… the people who live in our old house… I think they might be in danger," he answered vaguely.

Now both Dean and Liz were confused and concerned. "Why would you think that?"

"Uh… it's just, um… look, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam requested, stammering slightly; he walked away, and both Dean and Liz followed him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean asked, surprised.

Sam nodded, now packing. "Yeah."

"Come on, man, that's weak," Dean protested. "You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"Yeah, you can't just ask us to trust you when you don't explain why," Liz added.

Sam shrugged, but didn't look at them. "I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough," Dean retorted. "I'm not goin' anywhere until you do."

"Same here," Liz agreed, her arms folded. "Start taking, Sam."

Sam sighed and both Dean and Liz waited expectantly.

"I have these nightmares," he confessed.

Dean and Liz both nodded. "We've noticed."

"And sometimes… they come true," Sam added, waiting for their reaction, which was very instant.

Dean and Liz were stunned by this announcement. "Come again?"

"Look, Dean, Liz…" he said hesitantly. "I dreamt about Jessica's death… for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man," Dean said reasonably. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence." And he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah," Liz agreed, sitting down next to Dean. "I mean, the odds of dreaming something and it coming true are _very_ unlikely."

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it," Sam stated firmly. "And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

Now both Dean and Liz were overwhelmed. "I don't know," he admitted.

Sam sat down across from Dean and Liz. "What do you mean you don't know, Dean?" he asked, surprised. "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean requested, standing up and began pacing. "I mean, first you tell us that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that we've gotta go back home? Especially when…" he trailed off, exchanging a look with Liz, who was now look scared.

"When what?" Sam asked.

"When both Liz and I swore to ourselves that we would never go back there?" Dean asked sadly.

"Sam, neither of us could go back in there after mom died," Liz explained. "Not even to retrieve the few items that remained intact after the fire; dad had to go in alone."

"Look, Dean, Liz, we have to check this out," Sam told them softly. "Just to make sure."

Dean sighed, sharing a defeated look with Liz. "I know we do."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what do you think the Winchesters will find when they return home for the first time in years?

R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: RETURNING HOME

Supernatural: Home

A/N: Hello, fans! Okay so it's a day later then I'd planned on actually posting, but seeing how yesterday was 9-11, I just didn't have the heart to post, and so I'm posting today instead.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: RETURNING HOME**

The next day, the Winchesters pulled up outside the house.

"You gonna be all right, guys?" Sam asked, glancing at both Dean and Liz, who were staring at the house with trepidation on their faces.

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean responded while Liz just swallowed, and they got out of the car. After knocking on the front door, Jenny answered it, and Sam was shocked that she was the same woman from his dream.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal-" Dean began.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean, and my sister, Liz," Sam interrupted, surprising his siblings. "We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place," he added quickly.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny," Jenny remarked, earning a trio of confused looks. "You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean asked, surprised and confused._ 'I thought dad removed everything before we moved into that apartment near the auto shop.'_

Jenny nodded and stepped aside. "Come on in." and they went inside, of course both Liz and Dean were reluctant to go in, but they did after being nudged by Sam.

* * *

Inside the house, the four of them went to the kitchen, where Sairie was at the table doing homework, and Ritchie, her jumpy toddler brother, was in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" he shouted repeatedly, jumping up and down.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie," Jenny told them as she took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and handed it to him. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy," she added, walking over to Sairie. "Sairie, this is Sam, Liz, and Dean. They used to live here."

Sairie looked up from her homework and gave them a weak smile. "Hi."

Dean and Liz both waved.

"Hey, Sairie," Sam said, smiling slightly.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked, having noticed the half-dozen boxes scattered about on their way in.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, from Wichita."

Dean nodded. "You got family here, or…?"

"No. I just, uh… needed a fresh start, that's all," Jenny answered. "So, new town, new job… I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home… I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here," Jenny remarked, and both Dean and Liz smiled weakly. "But this place has its issues," she confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, being the only one without any memories of any kind about the house.

"Well, it's just getting old," Jenny said, shrugging. "Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad," Dean remarked, alarm bells going off inside his head. "What else?"

Jenny sighed, thinking. "Um… sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement," she explained and then paused, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain," she said, apologizing for her complaints.

Dean and Liz weren't offended and made that very clear.

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Liz asked.

"It's just the scratching, actually," Jenny admitted.

"Mom?" Sairie said and Jenny knelt down next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here," she whispered.

"What, Sairie?" Sam asked, curious.

"The thing in my closet," Sairie answered, her eyes filled with fear.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets," Jenny protested and turned to Sam, Liz, and Dean. "Right?"

Sam nodded. "Right. No, no, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night," Jenny explained.

"I wasn't dreaming," Sairie protested. "It came into my bedroom… and it was on fire." And Sam, Liz, and Dean were shocked, exchanging a look at what this could possibly mean.

* * *

An hour later, the Winchesters were walking back to the car.

"You hear that?" Sam asked, frantic. "A figure on fire."

Dean nodded. "And that woman, Jenny that was the woman in your dreams?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about?" he asked. "Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true," Dean remarked.

"Same here," Liz agreed.

"Well, forget about that for a minute," Sam snapped, panicking. "The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed.

"It could be anything," Liz added, clearly shaken.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam wondered.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam," Dean pointed out, "we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean, Liz," Sam stated. "We have to get 'em out of that house."

Dean and Liz both nodded. "And we will," they promised.

Sam shook his head. "No, I mean now."

"And how you gonna do that, huh?" Dean asked. "You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

Sam sighed, having not thought of that. "Then what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

* * *

After they left the house, they drove to the nearest gas station, and they debated on to what they should do next.

"We just gotta chill out, that's all," Dean suggested. "You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam sighed. "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with," he admitted. "We'd dig into the history of the house."

Dean nodded. "Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened."

"All too well," Liz agreed, shivering at the memory.

"Yeah, but how much do we know?" Sam wondered. "I mean, how much do you both actually remember?"

An uncertain expression crossed both Dean and Liz's faces. "About that night, you mean?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Not much," Dean admitted reluctantly. "I remember the fire… the heat." He then paused, remembering something that he'd forgotten. "And then we carried you out the front door," he added.

Sam was surprised. "You did?" he asked.

Dean and Liz both nodded, recalling it clearly now. "Yeah, what, you never knew that?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as we do," Dean continued. "Mom was… was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asked.

"If he did, he kept it to himself," Dean said. "God knows we asked him enough times."

"Yeah, plenty of times," Liz agreed.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now… we have to figure out what happened back then," Sam suggested. "And see if it's the same thing."

Dean and Liz both nodded. "Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

Sam thought about it. "Does this feel like just another job to you?" he asked them.

Both Dean and Liz said nothing for a moment.

"I'll be right back," Dean finally said. "I gotta go to the bathroom." And he walked away; after turning a corner, he stood next to the bathroom door and took out his cell phone. After making sure no one could see him, he dialed a number.

_`"This is John Winchester,"`_ said John's voice. _`"If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235, or my daughter Elizabeth at 866-407-3425. They can help."`_ And the beep sounded.

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em," Dean said, clearing his throat. "But I'm with Sam and Liz. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…" His voice broke and he was barely keeping himself together. "… I don't know what to do," he confessed, starting to cry, which was rare for him. "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad," he added and hung up sadly, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

While they were waiting for Dean to get back, Sam glanced at Liz, who was staring off into the space, and couldn't help but ask the question that was on his mind, even though he knew that it meant making her remember what happen on the night that their mom had died.

"Liz, what do you remember exactly about that night?" he asked. "And when you both had to carry me out?" he added.

Liz sighed and shut her eyes as the memories surfaced. "I remember being in bed, asleep, and then waking up to dad's shouts for mom; I ran out of my bedroom at the same time as Dean, and we both saw fire and smoke coming from your nursery," she explained. "We called out to dad just as he came out carrying you, and shoved you into Dean's arms; dad told Dean to get both you and me out of there, to run, and not look back while he went back for mom." She sighed and opened her eyes, looking directly at Sam, who was thunderstruck. "I don't know what was in the house that night, Sam, but I do know that dad did everything that he could to save mom, but it was too late. Odds are, she was probably dead long before he found her pinned to the ceiling."

Sam nodded, thinking it over. "Yeah, same as Jess." And they both fell silent, pondering the past and wondering what they were going to find out in order to help Jenny and her kids.

* * *

Jenny was showing a plumber to the kitchen, and over to the sink, explaining what was wrong. "No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise," she assured him. "Sink just backed up on its own."

The plumber nodded. "Well, I'll take a look."

Jenny was grateful. "Thanks. Oh, okay, I'll get out of your way." And she left to do other stuff.

The plumber set down his tools and began looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away, by Ritchie's playpen, a toy monkey was sitting with cymbals in its hands; without warning, the monkey started up, clashing its cymbals together loudly while cackling.

After a moment, the plumber looked up, confused, and the toy stopped. _'Must have a motion sensor or something.'_ He then pulled the plug on the disposal unit, stood up and tried turning on the garbage disposal, making sure it was off; he then rolled up his sleeve and stuck his hand down the disposal.

At one point, he thought he felt something in the drain, but when he took his hand out, there was nothing there; sighing, he stuck most of his arm back down the disposal, trying to find the source. Suddenly, the garbage disposal started up, and his arm was being completely torn apart as blood splattered everywhere while he tried to reach the switch. At the same time, the cymbal-clashing monkey started up again, cackling as the plumber screamed.

* * *

A/N: R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Palm-RReader

Supernatural: Home

A/N: Hello once again! I hope everyone is enjoying my latest story, and I would love it if you wonderful readers would let me know what you think.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MEETING THE PALM-READER**

The next day, the Winchesters were talking to the owner of the garage that their father had once worked at and co-owned.

"So you and John Winchester, used to own this garage together?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago," Mr. Guenther answered. "Matter of fact, it must be, uh… twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em," Dean lied.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?" Mr. Guenther asked, wanting to be of help.

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind," Dean suggested.

"Well… he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that," Mr. Guenther told them, and laughed. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." And Dean, Liz, and Sam all nodded, for they knew that quite well, too. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids," he added fondly.

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

Mr. Guenther nodded. "That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?" Sam asked.

Mr. Guenther shook his head. "No, not at first. I think he was in shock," he admitted.

"Right. But eventually?" Sam asked. "What did he say about it?"

Mr. Guenther shrugged. "Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' did it," Mr. Guenther stated. "It was an accident… an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…" he sighed, railing.

"But what?" Liz asked.

Mr. Guenther shrugged again. "Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books," Mr. Guenther explained. "He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader?" Dean asked, mildly surprised. "Uh, do you have a name?"

Mr. Guenther scoffed. "No."

* * *

After talking a bit more with Mr. Guenther, they left and parked by a payphone, where Sam was looking through a phonebook.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town," he said, checking the listings. "There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh-" he laughed. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley-"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean asked, certain that there was something familiar about the name.

Sam and Liz both glanced at him, confused. "What?"

"That's a psychic?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Dean reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out John's journal. "In Dad's journal… here, look at this," he said, opening to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

Sam read the sentence. "I went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

Dean shrugged. "I always thought he meant the state," he admitted.

"Same here," Liz agreed, remembering now, too.

* * *

Missouri Moseley, a sweet black woman, was escorting a man out of her house while the Winchesters sat on the couch, waiting for their turn.

"All right, there," Missouri told the man kindly. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." The man thanked her and she closed the front door behind him. "Whew. Poor bastard," she sighed, turning away and walked past the Winchesters. "His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked, surprised.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news," Missouri told them, and they stared at her. "Well? Sam, Elizabeth, and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day," she lectured, leaving the room. Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged a confused look and followed her into the next room. "Well, lemme look at ya," she said and laughed.

"Oh, you boys grew up handsome, and you're just as beautiful as your mom, Elizabeth," she added, making Liz blush, and then pointed a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too," she added, making Dean glare at her while Sam and Liz both smirked. "Sam." She grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey… I'm sorry about your girlfriend." The boys and Liz were shocked. "And your father… he's missin'?" she asked.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now," Missouri told him, and Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Well, where is he?" Dean asked desperately. "Is he okay?"

Missouri shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean demanded emotionally.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" Missouri asked in a scolding tone. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." Liz was on the verge of laughing hysterically while Sam smirked at Dean, who glared back, and they sat down. Missouri was about to sit opposite of them, when she suddenly snapped at Dean. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

Dean started, surprised. "I didn't do anything," he protested.

Missouri gave him a stern look. "But you were thinkin' about it."

Dean raised his eyebrows, Liz laughed, and Sam smiled.

"Okay. So, our dad… when did you first meet him?" he asked, focusing on the present.

"He came for a reading," Missouri answered. "A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean asked. "Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little," Missouri admitted. "Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing," she added.

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I…" Missouri trailed off and she shook her head.

"What was it?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Please, Missouri," Liz added. "We need to know."

"I don't know," Missouri answered softly. "Oh, but it was evil."

* * *

Jenny was on the phone in the kitchen while Ritchie jumped around in his playpen.

"Look, I feel just awful about the poor man's hand," she said to someone on the phone and listened. "Wait, but how can I be held liable?" she asked, shocked. "Yeah, but I can't afford a lawyer," she protested when she heard noises from upstairs. "Okay, listen, you just gotta let me call you back." Sighing, she hung up. "Ritchie, um, Mommy's gonna be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Ritchie said, and Jenny left the room.

* * *

"So… you think somethin' is back in that house?" Missouri asked after Dean, Liz, and Sam told her about what they'd found out about the house from Jenny.

Sam nodded. "Definitely."

Missouri was now concerned. "I don't understand," she muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet," Missouri explained. "No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "But Dad going missing, Jessica dying, and now this house all happening at once… it just feels like something's starting," he added.

Dean and Liz both grimaced. "That's a comforting thought."

* * *

While Ritchie was alone in the kitchen, playing with his toys, one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously came out of place; one of the playpen's sides fell to the floor, while at the same time, the safety latch on the door of the refrigerator came undone, and the refrigerator opened. Curious, Ritchie walked over to it; and he saw his sippy cup full of juice.

"Juicy."

Smiling, he climbed into the refrigerator, grabbing his sippy cup, and sat on one of the shelves. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closed and the safety latch locked into place, trapping him inside.

* * *

A short while later, Jenny returned to the kitchen.

"Oh, baby, either we have rats or Mommy's going crazy," she moaned with a frazzled expression, and then saw that the playpen was empty with one side on the floor. "Ritchie? Ritchie?!" Panicking, she rushed into the other rooms and tried to find him. "Baby, where are you?!"

She ran back into the kitchen, breathing heavily, and then saw milk leaking out from inside the refrigerator; fearing the worse, she went over to it and opened the door.

"Mommy," Ritchie whimpered, having knocked the milk over while trying to open the door himself.

"Oh my God!" Jenny gasped, took Ritchie out of the refrigerator, and held him in her arms. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door; she answered it and saw Sam, Liz, Dean, and Missouri standing on the porch. "Sam, Dean, Liz. What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Hey, Jenny," Sam said politely. "This is our friend, Missouri."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house," Dean offered, smiling. "You know, for old time's sake."

"You know, this isn't a good time," Jenny told them, still shaken by the fridge incident. "I'm kind of busy."

Liz noticed how she was holding Ritchie and realized something else must've happen._ 'Uh oh.'_

"Listen, Jenny, it's important," Dean began when Missouri smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri scolded him, having noticed the same thing that Liz had, and she turned to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out," she requested while Dean was stunned.

"About what?" Jenny asked, confused.

"About this house," Missouri told her seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, still confused.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Missouri stated. "You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

Jenny was stunned. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing," Missouri assured her. "But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

Jenny was unsure and Liz spoke up.

"Missouri is telling you the truth," she told her. "We have experience in dealing with whatever is happening here… something that might be related to an incident that occurred about twenty years ago, and we know how to deal with it, once we know what it is," she added.

Jenny was still uncertain, but she nodded and let them in.

* * *

Missouri went into the bedroom, followed by Sam while both Dean and Liz hung back at the doorway, realizing which room this was. "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," she told them.

"Why?" Sam asked, curious.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam," Missouri told him. "This is where it all happened." And Sam glanced at the ceiling; while Missouri looks around the room, Dean finally stepped into the room, while Liz remained at the doorway, and pulled out his EMF meter. "That an EMF?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Missouri scoffed. "Amateur."

Dean glared at her, pulled Liz inside, and then nudged Sam, showing him that the EMF was beeping frantically.

"I don't know if you kids should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom," Missouri informed them.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked, surprised, and she nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here," Missouri explained. "It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Dean asked while Liz clung to his arm, worried.

"Not it," Missouri corrected, opening the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place," she added, going in and looking around.

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked, exchanging a confused look with Liz and Sam.

"They're here because of what happened to your family," Missouri answered. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

Sam frowned. "I don't understand."

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy," Missouri explained. "It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

Sam shared a horrified expression with Dean and Liz. "You said there was more than one spirit," he said.

"There is," Missouri agreed. "I just can't quite make out the second one…" she trailed off, uncertain.

"Well, one thing's for damn sure… nobody's dyin' in this house ever again," Dean stated seriously. "So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

* * *

Soon Dean, Liz, Sam, and Missouri were sitting around a table; on the table were different herbs and roots, and they were putting the herbs and roots into fabric bags.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked, eying some of the herbs, sniffed it, and then made a face, regretting it.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends," Missouri answered, bringing over several jars, and sat down.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house," Missouri explained.

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall," Dean remarked. "Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live," Missouri said slyly.

"And so will her kids," Liz added, tying up a bag.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should. It should purify the house completely," Missouri answered. "We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad," she added.

* * *

A/N: So, will Missouri and the Winchesters be successful? Stay tune to find out. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Fights Back

Supernatural: Home

A/N: sorry for the late update, but RL was getting in the way again; anyway, here's the final chapter, so let's see if the Winchesters and Missouri can get rid of the bad guy or not.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: EVIL FIGHTS BACK**

They returned to the house that night, and Missouri walked Jenny and her kids outside.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone," Jenny said uncertainly.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back," Missouri assured her.

Jenny, still slightly unsure, left with her kids, and Missouri went back inside.

* * *

Inside the house, Sam went into one of the rooms with a hammer, knelt down by the wall and began using the end of the hammer to hit against the wall; while he was doing this, a plug on the other side of the room took itself out of the outlet. A lamp began to move on its own as the plug snaked its way toward Sam.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean and Liz were punching the wall with two small axes; behind them, a drawer began to open on its own.

* * *

In the basement, Missouri was looking around, carried a bag full of herbs to the wall; she was about to remove a brick, when she heard a noise and turned around to see a table coming toward her; she screamed as it pinned her against the wall.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, both Dean and Liz heard a noise, they turned and quickly ducked just as a knife hurled itself into a cabinet; acting fast, Dean placed a table in front of themselves as more knives came through it.

* * *

Upstairs, Sam was chopping a hole in the wall when the lamp crashed to the ground; he turned around to see what the noise was, and the cord wrapped itself around his neck. Sam fell to the ground, trying to get the cord off, but as the cord pulled tighter, he began to black out.

* * *

Managing to get the bag into the wall, both Dean and Liz ran upstairs and into the room.

"Sam!" he shouted, frantic.

Dean and Liz both rushed over to Sam and tried to get the cord off, but it wouldn't budge; while Liz kept pulling at the cord, Dean kicked a hole in the wall and placed the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light left the room, dazzling them; once the spirit was gone, Dean went back over to Liz and Sam, who was completely weak. Working together, they managed to unravel the cord from around Sam's neck and pulled him into a fierce hug.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean, Liz, Sam, and Missouri were standing in the extremely messy kitchen.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked, his voice a bit rough after the near choking.

"I'm sure," Missouri said and gave him an odd look. "Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," Sam said, and sighed. "It's nothin', I guess."

Just then, they heard Jenny enter the house.

"Hello? We're home," she called out, entered the kitchen, and looked around, stunned at the mess. "What happened?" she asked.

"Hi, sorry," Sam stammered. "Um, we'll pay for all of this."

Dean and Liz were confused of how they were going to do that.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess," Missouri told her reassuringly, and a surprised Dean just stood there, not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop," she ordered and he walked away. "And don't cuss at me!" she added.

Annoyed, Dean walked away, muttering under his breath, while Sam and Liz exchanged evil grins, enjoying the sight of Dean being taken down a few pegs.

* * *

A little while later, Missouri, Liz, and the boys left the house. Jenny waved and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Later that night, Jenny was in bed, reading a magazine; she yawned and put the magazine on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she went to sleep. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, startled as the bed began to shake violently; she screamed and got out of bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Dean, Liz, and Sam were sitting in the car.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked tiredly.

"I don't know," Sam admitted, sighing. "I just… I still have a bad feeling."

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, and it should be over," Dean pointed out.

"I'm with Dean," Liz agreed. "It's over, Sam."

"Yeah, well, probably," Sam agreed reluctantly. "But I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean grumbled, slid down in his seat and closed his eyes, and Liz did the same in the backseat; Sam looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and saw her screaming, just like in his dream.

"Dean, Liz. Look, Dean! Liz!" he shouted, waking them up; the twins looked up and saw Jenny, too.

Not wasting any time, they rushed out of the car and run toward the house.

"You grab the kids, we'll get Jenny," Dean told Sam as they got inside the house.

* * *

Inside Sairie's bedroom, the figure made out of fire was standing by her closet.

* * *

In the hallway, Dean and Liz both rushed to Jenny's bedroom door.

"Jenny!" he shouted, pulling on the doorknob, but they couldn't get it open.

_`"I can't open the door!"`_ Jenny shouted, terrified.

"Stand back!" Dean ordered and, after making sure that she had moved back, both he and Liz kicked down the door and they brought her downstairs.

"No, my kids!" Jenny shouted, trying to get back upstairs.

"Sam's got your kids, come on," Dean assured her.

* * *

While carrying Ritchie in his arms, Sam went to Sairie's bedroom, where she was screaming for help; staring at the fiery figure, he went over to her bed and picked her up in his other arm.

"Don't look. Don't look!" he ordered as he carried them out of the bedroom.

* * *

Outside, Dean, Liz, and Jenny rushed out of the house.

* * *

Inside the house, Sam rushed down the stairs and put the kids down on the floor. "All right, Sairie, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back," he ordered, echoing his father's words from twenty-two years earlier.

Suddenly, an invisible force made Sam fall to the floor, and he was yanked backwards into the kitchen, crashing into a table. Sairie screamed and ran outside with Ritchie.

* * *

They rushed outside to Dean, Liz, and Jenny; Dean and Liz both kneeled down to Sairie's eye level.

"Sairie, where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's inside," Sairie cried. "Something's got him."

Panicking, Dean and Liz both looked at the front door, and it slammed shut on its own.

"Dean, we've got to get back in there," Liz stated, fearing another repeat of their mom's death, and Dean nodded.

"I know, Liz, I know."

Running to the Impala, Dean and Liz both opened the trunk; they both grabbed a rifle and an ax, and they ran to the front door and began chopping away at it.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Sam got flung into a set of cabinets; he stood up and was pinned against the wall by the invisible force, unable to move any part of his body. The fire figure arrived just then, and made its way toward Sam, who could only stare at it as it drew closer and closer.

* * *

Both Dean and Liz continued chopping down parts of the door; eventually, he made a hole that they were able to step through.

* * *

They walked through the house, looking for Sam.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean shouted when he and Liz found him pinned to the wall of the kitchen; they then saw the fire figure moving closer, and they raised their guns.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam shouted, realizing something.

"What, why?!" Dean demanded.

"Sam, give us one good reason to not shoot this thing," Liz ordered, feeling the heat as the figure drew closer.

"Because I know who it is," Sam gasped, almost smiling despite being pinned. "I can see her now."

As if to prove a point, the fire vanished, and standing in front of them was Mary Winchester, looking exactly as she did the night she died, only without the blood on her stomach. Dean's expression softened and he lowered his gun slowly, and so did Liz, who was looking _very_ stunned.

"Mom?" Dean asked softly, shocked.

"Mommy?" Liz asked, shaken.

Mary smiled and stepped closer to them. "Dean, Elizabeth," she said, smiling at them sadly as tears formed in Dean and Liz's eyes; she then walked away from them and went over to Sam. Dean and Liz both watched her, never taking their eyes off her. "Sam," she said, and he smiled weakly, crying. Her smile then faded as a sad expression crossed her face. "I'm sorry," she added.

"For what?" Sam asked, confused.

Mary looked at him sadly, but said nothing; she then walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling, and a hard expression crossed her face, along with determination.

"You get out of my house," she ordered the evil force. "And let go of my son."

Once again, Mary burst into flames, forcing her children to look away; when she was entirely engulfed, the fire reached toward the ceiling and disappeared. The force holding Sam to the wall was released; shaken, he walked over to Dean and Liz, and the three of them looked at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over," he said softly.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Liz were standing by the car with Jenny, looking through the old photos she'd found a few days before.

"Thanks for these," he told her, gratefully.

"Don't thank me, they're yours," Jenny stated, glad that the nightmare was finally over.

"Even so, we're glad that you found them," Liz added, recalling the day that Sam had finally came home from the hospital.

Dean and Liz put the trunk of photos into the car; sitting on the front steps of the house, Sam was joined by Missouri, who came out of the house after another look around.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure," she declared, stumped of how she'd missed it the first time.

"Not even my mom?" Sam asked, dejectedly.

Missouri shook her head sadly. "No."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Missouri shrugged. "Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out," she explained. "Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

Sam couldn't believe it. "Why would she do something like that?" he wondered.

"Well, to protect her boys and her girl, of course," Missouri stated, and Sam nodded, with tears in his eyes; she started to put her hand on his shoulder, but she stopped herself. "Sam, I'm sorry," she added.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you?" Missouri asked. "Even when I couldn't."

Sam nodded, still unsure of how he'd done that. "What's happening to me?" he asked.

Missouri shrugged. "I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know."

"Sam, you ready?" Dean called out.

Sam nodded and went to the car, and Jenny thanked all of them.

"Don't you kids be strangers," Missouri ordered.

"We won't," Dean and Liz both said reassuringly.

Missouri smiled. "See you around."

Jenny waved; they smiled, got in the car, and drove away.

* * *

Missouri went inside her home and set her purse on the table. "That boy… he has such powerful abilities," she remarked, impressed. "But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea," she added, going into her living room, where John Winchester was sitting on the couch.

"Mary's spirit… do you really think she saved the boys and Liz?" John asked.

"I do," Missouri confirmed; John nodded sadly and twisted his wedding ring on his finger. "John Winchester, I could just slap you," she scolded with an exasperated manner. "Why won't you go talk to your children?" she asked.

"I want to," John answered tearfully. "You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth." And they shared a look. Wondering if the truth he was looking for, was worth forcing his children away?

* * *

A/N: And cut! R&R everyone!


End file.
